


Say My Name (When You're Lonely)

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Sana wishes that she could always have Momo and Mina by her side but has to come to terms with the fact that growing up means they have to walk on different paths.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 84
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	Say My Name (When You're Lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to "Stay By My Side" a lot and found inspiration to write this. Very rushed but please enjoy :)

"Let's ditch school today!"

Momo and Mina turned around and raised their brows at a very cheery Sana in pigtails.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Mina began slowly.

"I don't think so either… Unless we go to that new souffle pancake café that opened up near the strip," Momo answered excitedly.

Mina tried another attempt to convince Sana and Momo that it was a terrible and irresponsible idea to skip class (something about how they were in their final year of high school, Sana wasn't really listening), but like always, Mina's sound reasoning fell on deaf ears and she was outnumbered.

Sana grinned happily when Mina accepted the inevitable and Momo casually followed Sana's lead like always, and the three of them head in the opposite direction of their school grounds.

Sana could have easily ditched school by herself, but she'd rather have Mina and Momo by her side.

* * *

They were the first customers of the day at Cloud Souffle and were seated immediately the moment the owner opened the café doors.

It was very obvious that they were intentionally missing school (they were still in their uniforms after all), but the young owner said nothing and warmly welcomed them nonetheless.

Naturally, it made sense to order the café's classic, buttery souffle pancakes, so Sana and Mina animatedly discussed what other two flavors they should order. Momo was too busy drooling over the high-quality photos on the menu to contribute, but Sana knew it wouldn't have mattered since she knew Momo wasn't picky.

Sana ended up choosing the matcha and Mina chose tiramisu, flavors Momo wholeheartedly approved of.

When the waiter delivered all their pancakes to the table, it was a blinding sight to behold due to the absolute perfection in the presentation, clear that each stack was meticulously prepared with love and passion. It was one of the few instances that Sana's mouth actually watered from sight alone. Mina definitely shared the same sentiment as Sana, licking her lips in anticipation while taking pictures of the pancakes before any of them (especially Momo) pierced the fluffy desserts with their forks.

Sana was in heaven when she felt the buttery piece melt in her mouth and the flavors danced on her tongue. Across from her, Mina scolded Momo for shoving half of a tiramisu pancake into her mouth while also using her napkin to wipe away a bit of custard (and drool) from the corner of Momo's mouth. Sana couldn't help but snicker audibly at how messy Momo was being, which in turn made Momo let out a childish whine. Momo was instantly shushed by Mina while she proceeded to continue wiping away at Momo's mouth like a mom.

It was an incredibly amusing sight that brought a big, wide smile to Sana's face. As she continued to watch her friends playfully bicker with one another, Sana silently wished for days like today to never disappear.

* * *

Cloud Souffle had Italian sodas available, but with their weekly allowance, they had to turn the option away and instead walked to the nearest convenience store for cheaper options.

Mina chose a canned iced coffee with French vanilla creamer.

Momo picked a bottle of sparkling lemonade.

And Sana grabbed a bottle of sweetened iced black tea.

Whenever they went to a convenience store, Momo was always the one that paid for all three of them. There wasn't any particular reason why, and both Sana and Mina have protested since they were in middle school, but they eventually gave up and let Momo treat them because Momo loved treating her best friends and it made Momo happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Sana, Momo, and Mina ended up by a riverbank that ran under an overpass.

It was a popular location in the summer, where the water was shallow enough for a walking toddler and ideal for dipping your feet into. There were even a few trees that grew nearby with adequate amounts of shade.

No one felt like getting their feet wet today, so the three opted for relaxing underneath the largest tree.

Sana sat between her friends. Momo was resting on her right shoulder, in the process of dozing off. Mina was pressed against her left, scrolling through her phone. A comfortable silence hung between the three of them.

It should have also been peaceful, but now that she was left alone with her thoughts, Sana's anxiety about the future filled her mind.

The three of them have been together since they were kids. Practically inseparable. Sana liked to believe she was fated to have Momo and Mina in her life and that her presence was the same to their lives. The moment one of them fell due to some obstacle in their path, the other two would be quick to get her back onto her feet. They loved and supported each other, no matter the circumstance. Sana truly believed things would forever remain the same.

She was foolish to believe that they would always remain together.

They were in their final year of high school, and once they begin college, everything will change.

Mina will be studying abroad in America at New York University for business.

Momo will be studying abroad in South Korea at Korea National University of Arts for dance.

And Sana will remain in Japan to attend Osaka Prefecture University for psychology.

The beginning of their adulthood meant their inevitable separation, and truthfully, Sana was terrified. Not once has she ever imagined herself facing the world without Mina and Momo by her side, and knowing she had to do so in several months was a notion she has yet to fully process.

Sana was really trying her hardest not to cry, so instead, she spoke.

"I'm going to miss this…"

The softness in Sana's voice that contrasted the heaviness of her words did not go unnoticed by Momo and Mina, both sitting up to gaze at her with concerned eyes.

"Sana…" Mina whispered as Momo reached over to gently pat the top of Sana's head like a small puppy.

Neither Momo nor Mina had to say anything more. Sana knew they felt the same way as she did, and she felt guilty for bursting the blissful bubble that surrounded them throughout the day with the truth to their reality.

With pursed lips and a deeply furrowed brow, Momo crawled across the grass to sit in front of Sana and Mina. "You know, when my sister moved away for college, the house felt really lonely without her. I missed her a lot. One day when I was talking to her on the phone, I told her how I felt.

That's when she said to me, ' _it might sound silly, but if you're ever feeling sad because you miss me, just say my name. you'll start to feel better._ '

It was true that I didn't believe it at first, but when I whispered her name before going to sleep one night, it made me remember a lot of fun memories involving my sister."

The suggestion was so pure and simple, it brought a smile to Sana's and Mina's lips.

"It's certainly worth a shot," Mina agreed. "There will be times when we can't call each other so easily as we do now, but we still need that tiny boost in strength and confidence."

Sana was still unsure. "Do you think it will work?"

Briefly, Momo quietly pondered to herself and hummed before breaking out into a grin. "One thing I'm definitely sure of is that even if we're miles apart, we will always be friends!"

When Momo reached to grab Sana's hand, Mina followed and grabbed her other hand while smiling encouragingly. Sana had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. She reminded her that this was another obstacle life was throwing at them, but it was one they had to face physically alone. However, that did not mean they couldn't cheer and support each other from the sidelines. Sana was so focused on the fact her friends would be leaving Japan that she failed to realize the simple truth that it didn't mean that it was the end to their friendship.

Sana laughed while a single tear fell and wrapped her arms around Momo and Mina to pull them into a tight hug, incredibly thankful that she has the most amazing friends in the world.

* * *

It was the week before midterms, and Sana was studying in the main library, swamped with assignments and preparing personal study guides from al the notes she has taken. The fact her hand was cramping from all the writing she had been doing was a sign that it was time for a break.

Sana stretched her arms over her head and let out a heavy sigh. She was tired due to the lack of sleep and stressed from the copious amount of material she has yet to review. It was tough but she knew she would get through it.

While relaxing, her mind wandered to Mina and Momo. Looking at their group chat on her phone, Sana loved all the videos Momo shared of her dance routines and pictures of all the food she has eaten, while she loved it when Mina shared pictures of her exploring her campus and going to popular tourist locations. As Sana kept scrolling through the chat's history, she felt the corners of her lips curl upwards.

Sana stopped on a picture of the three of them at graduation. They were all crying but there was joy and happiness on their face.

Sana whispered their names.

"Momo… Mina…"

And felt her heart grow warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Still wishing for a Misamo Vlive before 2020 ends.


End file.
